User blog:Khalael/Building a Connection MkIII
Long ago in the time before chat, the great founder Dark Seer set up a blog that helped fresh faced new users like Cal XD and Supahbadmarine become more involved with more seasoned members of the community such as Lither and Run4 as well as collaborative affairs. This was the first Building a Connection blog. I then decided, in lieu of Dark Seer's lull in activity to resurrect the idea in the form of Building a Connection MkII which served to unite the community and establish camaraderie between the members from the veteran NecrusIV to new members such as Totalimmortal. Many collaborations and links were borne from the blog and it lasted a long time. Helping out many community members in the process. As time has wearied that lumbering old blog and it has grown rather unwieldy while several of the listed articles have since been deleted for various reasons. So, seeing as while collaborations are more commonplace these days, actually linking the setting together has fallen by the wayside. Hence, I thought it is time for a new blog. The tag lines of the last two blogs were: "Before you ask anything, no this is not to make friends with flowers and kittens etc. etc. this is more to connect articles around the wiki. Want an alliance? get it here. Want an arch Enemy? Get it here. Want to start a campaign story? get a few guys together here and purge some aliens and stuff. Commence." "So basically, if you want your articles to be more connected, post them here (ideally with a link in the comment), and I'll add them to the list bellow. Hopefully, some other users will fulfil your request (hell, I'll be more than happy to make a link with anyone)." I'll also add any pages suggested to the list so that there is a directory of pages people would like to have linked with others. The List ---- Imperial *The Omnissiah’s Wrath: looking for IoM mates, Mechanicus ties preferred. Enemies also wanted. *Argonauts: can fight enemies of the Imperium any time between the 4th Founding and the 37th Millenium. *Red Crusaders: can face anyone non-Imperial, as long as it before 900.M41. *White Exemplars: Fight anything. Chaos, Daemon, Xeno, Renegade, Mutants, Civilians, cats etc. Chaos *Steel Reavers: Any zealots need enemies? Will gladly tear them limb from limb. *Brethren of Spite: pirates looking to loot and pillage anyone within reason *The Pestilentia Legionis: is a Nurglite Chaos Warband, and as such are only a Chaos Enemy. *Seraphs of the Dark Prophet: be happy to spill some blood in the dark name of the EMPRAH! Non-Chaos enemies preferred. Dark Eldar *Silinurl Luvt: the Archon can be both a Chaos Enemy and a Dark Eldar Enemy. *Kabal of The Skewering Feather: is avaliable for anyone to link to. Eldar Necrons Orks Tau Xenos *Xellok: they can be enemies to any faction except for Tyranids. Planets Other *The Psychopath: can go against... Well... Anyone. *The Plague Doctor: could go against Nurglish forces or the Ordo Sepulturum Category:Blog posts